


painted new

by byzinha



Series: small concepts [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fourth of July, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Will wants to teach El some Byers summer traditions.





	painted new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daziy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daziy/gifts).



> Zi requested on tumblr some Will and El bonding over summer traditions, and I confess I was struggling a bit with it, that's why you ended up with 100 words. Hope it's still nice enough ^^' Sorry it's not longer!
> 
> ST and its characters are not mine.

They had tried everything already. Skipping rocks on the lake (Will sucked at it), smores by the bonfire (El’s chocolate stained nose ended up getting more attention from Mike than becoming a family moment), hiking on the woods wasn’t the same for them in any way, and spending the evenings watching baseball was not something they enjoyed at all, so Will was running out of ideas until 4th of July arrived.

With brush and gouache in hands, Will knew what they could do.

“Our own tradition,” he told El painting season flowers on her arms. And she loved the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed.


End file.
